


Menschen im Restaurant

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, F/F, Femslash, Herbert Thiels POV, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nadeshdas POV, Prompt Fic, Silke "Alberich" Hallers POV, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man geht essen in Münster. In unterschiedlichen Konstellationen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/151599.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herbert und Frank Thiel

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Restaurant  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Pre-Slash (Male und Femslash), Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Man geht essen in Münster. In unterschiedlichen Konstellationen.  
> Länge: ~ 1.200 Wörter  
> A/N: Nicht gerade super innovativ, aber das war das einzige, was mir zu diesem Prompt einfallen wollte.

Herbert seufzte. Da wollte er einmal mit seinem Sohn nett essen gehen, und dann sowas. Und er hatte gedacht, der Junge würde sich freuen, wenn er ihn in das neue indische Restaurant einlud – authentische südindische Küche, nicht das Einerlei, das man sonst so in Deutschland bekam. Ein bißchen kulinarische Horizonterweiterung hatte schließlich noch niemandem geschadet. Aber Frank war echt überhaupt nicht experimentierfreudig. Was konnte man schon von jemandem erwarten, der sich hauptsächlich von Kantinenfraß und Currywurst ernährte …

„Was ist das denn?“ brummte Frank schon wieder mißtrauisch, als der Kellner das letzte Schälchen auf den Tisch stellte. „Und du bist sicher, das ist kein Hund?“

„Hund ißt man in China, nicht in Indien.“ Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Herbert hätte sich fast mit der Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Ich meine, solche Kulturimperialisten wie mein Herr Sohn pflegen diese Vorurteile über die chinesische Küche. Nicht über die indische.“

„Da kann doch kein Mensch mehr erkennen, was er da ißt“, maulte Frank und schaufelte sich drei Gerichte auf einmal auf den Teller.

„Jetzt probier‘ halt erst mal“, brummte Herbert. „Du bist ja noch genauso schlimm wie als Kind!“

Frank funkelte ihn böse an. „Wenn Boerne mich in irgendwelche komischen Restaurants schleppt, ist das dort wenigstens deutsches Essen. Nur mit merkwürdigen Namen.“

Über den Professor und darüber, warum die beiden zusammen essen gingen, hatte er nun eigentlich überhaupt nicht reden wollen. Deshalb antwortete er gar nicht erst, sondern nahm einen herzhaften Bissen von seinem Dosa.

Und Frankie, dem plötzlich auch die Lust zum Reden vergangen zu sein schien, schaufelte sich das Essen in den Mund. Das hatte sich auch nicht im geringsten geändert in all den –

„Frankie?“ Besorgt klopfte er seinem Sohn auf den Rücken, während der hustete und rapide rot anlief.

„Wasser ….“

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bringt da nix.“ Er reichte ein Stück Brot über den Tisch. Daß der Junge aber auch immer so gierig schlingen mußte! Und wenn er einfach mal gefragt hätte, hätte er ihm auch gesagt, daß er das extra scharfe Sambar bestellt hatte.


	2. Boerne

Gekonnt ignorierte er den Versuch des Kellners, ihn an dem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür zu den Toiletten zu platzieren. Nicht mit einem Karl-Friedrich Boerne! Stattdessen schritt er zielstrebig zu dem freien Vierertisch am Fenster. Andere mochten vielleicht verunsichert sein, wenn sie alleine in ein Restaurant gingen, aber er ließ sich von diesem Gefühl nicht in die Defensive drängen. Immerhin war er ein zahlender Gast wie alle anderen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Speisekarte – Entscheidungsfreude war eine Tugend – bestellte er Vorspeise und Hauptgang und dazu eine halbe Flasche Wein. Wie meistens, wenn er alleine essen ging, wurden ihm einige neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, die er kühl erwiderte, bis sich die Betreffenden ertappt wieder ihrem Essen oder ihrer Gesellschaft widmeten.

Eigentlich war das sogar ein Vorteil, wenn man alleine aß. Man konnte das Essen viel ungestörter genießen. Und die meisten Menschen waren ohnehin recht anstrengende Gesellschaft. Da mußte er sich abmühen und Smalltalk betreiben, und wofür? Beherzt schnitt er in sein auf den Punkt gegartes Lammfilet. Und Thiel war ja nun auch unterwegs, auf dieser Fortbildung. Er piekste eine Rosmarinkartoffel auf. Wobei es Thiel hier wohl gefallen könnte – das war etwas anderes als dieses Restaurant, in das ihn sein esoterischer Vater geschleppt hatte. Daß der aber auch nie lernte, daß man Thiel mit so etwas nicht kommen mußte. Der Kommissar war eben eher ein Freund der einfachen, bodenständigen Küche. Gedankenverloren schob er die grünen Bohnen auf seinem Teller zusammen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wirklich einmal hierher einladen, sobald er wieder zurück war. Ein Anlaß würde ihm schon noch einfallen.


	3. Silke und Nadeshda

Silke freute sich schon auf das Curry, das sie bestellt hatte. So richtig schön scharf, das war genau ihr Ding. Außerdem war es immer toll, wenn Nadeshda und sie es schafften, mal wieder etwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Das war bei Nadeshdas Schichtdienst und Boernes Arbeitszeiten rund um die Uhr wirklich nicht einfach. Kein Wunder, daß sie beide immer noch beziehungsweise wieder einmal solo waren.

Das letzte Mal, daß sie zusammen essen gewesen waren, war schon wieder Wochen her. Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, brachten sie sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand. Silke hatte inzwischen ihre Klage gegen ihren Vermieter gewonnen und durfte Wotan behalten, obwohl der etwas größer als der durchschnittliche Haushund war. Nadeshda hatte gerade die Zusage für eine Fortbildung für Nachwuchsführungskräfte in der Tasche – der erste Schritt zur nächsten Beförderung. Und natürlich blieb es nicht aus, das sie über ihre Chefs und deren Marotten redeten ... Alles war wie immer, selbst daß Nadeshda wie so oft nicht das bekommen hatte, was sie bestellt hatte. Zum Glück war sie das schon gewohnt und hatte nur gemeint, daß hier alles lecker schmecke und sie sich eh nicht habe entscheiden können.

Erst am Ende, als sie nach einigen Bieren schon reichlich albern geworden waren, fiel ihr auf, daß sie diesmal gar nicht so viel über Kommissar Thiel und ihren Chef gelästert hatten. Stattdessen hatte Nadeshda verdächtig viel über Frau Klemm geredet ... Mhm.


	4. Klemm und Thiel

Thiel seufzte. Warum lernte er eigentlich nie dazu? Mit Frau Klemm wetten, da konnte man nur verlieren. Und dann auch noch um ein Essen, wo diese Frau einen gesegneten Appetit und zudem einen ganz schön teuren Geschmack hatte.

„Ein kleiner Salat?“ Frau Klemm zog süffisant eine Augenbraue nach oben, was ihn unwillkürlich an Boerne erinnerte.

„Ich muß ein bißchen auf meine Linie achten“, brummte er.

Die Staatsanwältin grinste nur vor sich hin, kommentierte seine Aussage aber zum Glück nicht weiter.  
Während er seiner Chefin beim Essen zusah und in seinem Salat stocherte, wich er geschickt ihren Fragen nach Boerne aus. Das war ein Thema, über das er echt nicht reden wollte. Schon garnicht mit Frau Klemm. Zum Glück biß sich die Staatsanwältin diesesmal gar nicht so fest wie sonst. Stattdessen hatten sie ziemlich lange über Nadeshda geredet, was ihm aber erst abends kurz vorm Einschlafen auffiel.

Eigenartig.


	5. Nadeshda und Wilhelmine / Thiel und Boerne

Sie war nervös. So richtig nervös, dabei kannte sie die Staatsanwältin schon seit Jahren. Und es war auch nicht so, als ob sie nicht schon einmal abends etwas zusammen unternommen hatten. Aber noch nie alleine. Und noch nie hatte Frau Klemm sie eingeladen. Und noch nie dabei angesehen, als ob das irgendwie mehr als ein freundschaftliches Essen gehen war, sondern eher etwas wie eine Verabredung. Sie räusperte sich nervös, als ihr Frau Klemm aus dem Mantel half und ihn dem Kellner weiterreichte.

„Ich habe das Restaurant letzte Woche schon einmal mit Ihrem Chef getestet“, hörte sie die sonore Stimme der Staatsanwältin hinter sich.

Nadeshda mußte lächeln. „Wettschulden?“

Frau Klemm nickte.

„Und was können Sie empfehlen, Frau Klemm?“

„Das Lammfilet ist ganz ausgezeichnet.“ Frau Klemm schlug die Speisekarte für sie auf und reichte sie ihr. „Und Wilhelmine wäre langsam angebracht, finden Sie nicht auch?“

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. Als ob das das erste Mal war, daß sie mit jemandem ausging! „Nadeshda.“ Na bitte. Wenigstens ihre Stimme klang angemessen fest. Und Wilhelmine lächelte.

Eine Weile beschäftigten sie sich beide mit der Lektüre der Speisekarte, bis sie eine vertraute Stimme aufhorchen ließ.

„Was machen die zwei denn hier?“ Unwillkürlich flüsterte sie, wodurch sich die Frage allerdings nicht weniger überrascht anhörte. Wilhelmine drehte sich um und warf einen Blick zu Thiel und Boerne.

„Dasselbe wie wir, vermute ich.“

„Essen?“

Wilhelmine warf noch einmal einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Professor Boerne half ihrem Chef gerade aus dem Mantel. „Das sicher auch.“


End file.
